America is Indeed Beautiful
by combativeAdjutor
Summary: America takes England to a little town in the Pacific Northwest that is special to him. Shounen-ai. USUK. Human names and country names used.


**A/N: Warning you in advance that I use "America" and "Alfred" as well as "England" and "Arthur" when I say who is speaking and who is doing something because I'm like that and I didn't want to just refer to them as their Nation name since they are together. I'm sure you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a crappy apartment and sharing a room with my twin brother, would I? Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>"I am serious, you bloody idiot, if you don't tell me where we are going and undo this blindfold, I will <em>strangle <em>you!" England yelled. He was currently sitting in the front seat of America's car, blindfolded, as he had been for hours. America had promised to take him somewhere nice and sent him tickets to Seattle, but hadn't booked a hotel for him, telling him he wouldn't need it.

They had spent the day Arthur landed exploring Seattle. Arthur had enjoyed Pike Place Market, with its cobbled street and many stalls with food that even he approved of. Then they had gone to the waterfront to explore those shops. Arthur had particularly liked "Ye Olde Curiosity Shop" on Pier 54, though he had been upset that the house crest of "Kirkland" wasn't present. He got a fortune from the machine there and scoffed at it before throwing it away. He didn't understand the appeal of the shop "Pirates Plunder" and proclaimed that Americans had no idea what pirates were and scowled at the store; though he did blush when Alfred told him that he probably looked sexy as a pirate.

In the evening, they got into Alfred's car, a van actually. America refused to tell him why he had a van or where they were going. Soon, England had fallen asleep. When he awoke he was blindfolded; which left him in his present situation.

"Just relax Iggy, we're almost there!" Alfred laughed happily. Arthur scowled. He reached to undo the blindfold, but once again was unable to because of the complex knot. But it did not matter, because soon after that Alfred turned off the car.

"You're going to love this place, Iggy. I've never brought anyone here besides Mattie, so this is really special." Alfred said. Arthur could just imagine his bright smile. Then, Alfred took Arthur's blindfold off and Arthur opened his eyes to see a beach. And water. The air was salty and the sun was bright. The wind blowing through Alfred's open window was cold and stung Arthur's face.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked, confused. He had thought that Alfred would take him to a huge city or an all-you-can-eat restaurant or something of the like, but instead they were at a beach. The water sparkled in front of them and seagulls swooped through the air.

"Ocean Shores, Washington. Isn't it nice? The town is behind us, this beach is one of my favorite parts," Alfred said enthusiastically. "So, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Alfred ran out of the car, leaving his shoes in the sand, and splashed through the water. England watched as the water went up over his ankles and almost to his knees before it was gone completely. In between the Pacific Ocean and the beach itself with an ever present amount of water that hadn't managed to make it back out to sea was a place which, between waves, was so shallow it appeared that Alfred was walking on water. When Alfred turned around to wave at him, Arthur got out of the car. He took his shoes up and rolled up his pants to his knees before following Alfred into the water.

He walked with Alfred up and down the beach on the part of the water that reflected the bright blue sky and make Arthur feel as if he was walking in Alfred's eyes. Alfred found sand dollars for him and pointed out live clams that had dug their way out of the sand to breath. He and Alfred laughed when they found a bottle that had washed up from Japan and Alfred decided that he would either return it to Kiku or put it on a plaque.

When their toes turned red and their pants were soaked with seawater, they went back to the van. Arthur pressed one of the CD buttons on the van and "The Point of No Return" from The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack started playing.

"You like The Phantom of the Opera!" Arthur asked, honestly curious.

"Don't judge! I like more than just country and rap, you know!" Alfred said.

"Sure, just like you don't only eat McDonalds." Arthur snorted.

"I was going to suggest going to _Las Maracas _for dinner, but now I want McDonalds!" Alfred said sarcastically.

"No! I will cook instead!" Arthur said.

"Hell no." Alfred replied.

"And what is wrong if I cook!" Arthur yelled.

"It's nasty and dry. I'm not letting you near the stove." Alfred replied.

"You bloody ungrateful git! English food is delicious, it is just that your tastes are not refined enough to enjoy such a thing as British cuisine!" Arthur shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry babe, but you ruined my taste buds as a kid, I never had a chance. Let's just eat out." Alfred said, trying to mend the situation. Arthur just turned away from him and faced the window.

Alfred navigated his way through the twists and turns of the streets of Ocean Shores before finally pulling up to a nice cottage.

"We're on the Bell Canal; I bought this cottage a few years ago. What do you think?" Alfred asked, trying to get Arthur to say something. The house was light green with white trimming and a huge garage.

Arthur refused to say anything.

"Babe, come one, I'm sorry." Alfred said. Arthur just got out of the car and walked to the front door, refusing to look at Alfred. Alfred sighed, then started taking their things out of the van.

Once inside, Arthur entered the first bedroom and locked it, ignoring Alfred every time he tried to coax Arthur out of the room. Neither of them had dinner that night.

When Alfred awoke, he was confused. What was he doing sleeping in the guest bedroom of his cottage? Then he remembered insulting Arthur's cooking and being ignored all evening. His stomach growled from the lack of dinner. He exited the room, just wearing his red pajama pants and no shirt and sat down on the floor in front of his room, which was currently occupied by Arthur.

"Iggy, I'm _hungry_!" Alfred whined at the top of his lungs. "Please come out, I'm _starving_. I'm going to _die _if I don't get something to eat soon. Arthur, _please_ come out. I'm so hungry. And I'm sorry. England, please! _Arthur_!"

"Will you _shut up_?" England yelled, stomping out of his room. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn yesterday as he hadn't left the room since they arrived.

"Only if you forgive me." Alfred said happily.

"You stupid ungrateful wanker!" Arthur yelled.

"Please Iggy, I'm sorry." Alfred said.

"Fine. But I'm making breakfast!"

* * *

><p>After breakfast, which Alfred ate very little of, Alfred dragged Arthur into town. They visited Sharkys, the toy store (Alfred insisted they go for the video games), and the Boardwalk Shops. Alfred bought Arthur a bar of soap with a unicorn on it at Flying Cats, and then they drove to the Shrimp Boat for lunch. Arthur wasn't very impressed with the food, but liked the view of the ocean that he rarely saw, since the ocean he was closest to was the Atlantic.<p>

After lunch they walked through the grasses to the beach and walked along it, picking up shells and throwing rocks. Alfred attempted to build a fort from the washed up wood, but Arthur told him that he was being childish and moved on, leaving Alfred to run after him.

"There's one more place I want to take you to today." Alfred said excitedly when they got back to the van.

"Fine." Arthur sighed. He was tired and wanted a shower, but he didn't want to spoil Alfred's fun. So they drove off.

"Another beach?" Arthur asked when they parked behind a sand dune.

"Yep!" Alfred said cheerfully as he got out of the car. They walked together, holding hands, around the dune and Arthur saw something that the other beaches did not have.

There was a pile of rocks stretching the entire distance of the beach in front of them. To the right was the water itself.

"This is the North Jetty." Alfred said with a smile. He pulled Arthur after him as he ran to the rocks. Letting go of Arthur's hand, he climbed onto the rocks. After a moment's hesitation, Arthur followed as well.

They reached the end of the rocks where the met the water and sat down. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder as they looked at the slowly rising tide in silence. Seagulls swooped over the water, looking for dinner, and a single file line of pelicans flew overhead.

Suddenly, they were kissing. Neither knew who had initiated it, only knew that they enjoyed the feeling of the other's lips on their own. When they pulled away, Arthur's eyes met Alfred's and they smiled at each other. So much history had been written and time had passed the two nations, and for a moment Arthur saw the little colony that America had once been. But that was long ago, and now he had Alfred again, but in a more peaceful kind of way.

Leaning back against Alfred, Arthur looked back out towards the water. He listened to the calming sound of the waves and looked at the still bright blue sky that so reminded him of Alfred's eyes.

"America is indeed beautiful." he said as he turned his head to kiss Alfred once again.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Ocean Shores. It is a wonderful place to visit if you like the ocean and unique touristy stores. If you are going to be in Western Washington anytime this summer, I suggest you go there for at least the day. Whoops, I forgot to mention them going to Sharkys in this and the Irish Pub! Oh well, I can always write a sequel...**

**Anyway, I love hearing from you, so PLEASE review and tell me what you did. If you are going to add this to your favorites, I want to know WHY so I can better my writing and add in more of what my readers like. So please, REVIEW! I will be very happy if you do!**


End file.
